Detective Gates: The Missing Detective
by greenflorida321
Summary: Hello everyone! Sorry for having a writer's block for a little over a year! But I'm back and ready to write some more stories for you guys! So, this is the sequel to Detective Gates. The beginning is in third person for a more darker tone to the introduction and the story will be darker than the last book so.. hope you enjoy :D
1. The Prolonged Craving of Blood

Chapter 1: Anger and Insanity

"I've had enough of that S.O.B. detective! This time, I will find him and I will not hesitate to crush his little body until his eyes pop out of his socket and his intestines _**SQUEEEEZZZEE **_out of his mouth!"

The CJ was looking out for blood and he severely desired it and craved it. The whole ghost pepper thing occurred around 2 months ago, which was nothing negative in his book. But the embarrassment of seeing himself lose to a toon was most likely embarrassing enough for his taste; and he was going to stand his ground to that. Enough was enough for him. He was going to give it his all in gouging the living hell out of Gates. The maddened and incensed CJ got up from his chair and called every single Cog to arrive to his court to attend an "important meeting".

Once every Cog arrived at the court, the CJ was already in front of the Cogs and for some reason, he took off his blindfold; a rare thing to do in front of the Cogs. Everyone saw his bloodshot eyes and after, he tried his best to bottle up his sheer anger.

"Good evening. We will proceed on with the case I am solving as a judge as of now." said the CJ as calm as possible. Then his glum face then turned into the worst kind of face you've ever seen in terms of anger and sheer madness. His eyes turned even more bloodshot, his fist clenched tightly, and his teeth were clenched tightly with his lips separated from one another. _**"I WANT DETECTIVE GATES CAPTURED AND SEALED UP IN OUR PRISON ONCE AND FOR ALL NO MATTER WHAT THE COST?! AND MAKE SURE TO BRING HIM ALIVE AND SAVE THE TERROR FOR HIM LATER?! YOU ALL HEAR THAT?!" **_With all the Cogs shaken by his anger, they nodded nervously and then the CJ commanded them to fly off _**THIS **_instant and find Detective Gates immediately. And when he said that, he meant business. He was _**NOT**_, and I mean _**NOT**_ screwing around _**AT ALL**_. He wanted this toon dead no matter what the price was to get him into his hands of Cog justice. And that was final.


	2. Captured

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Detective Gates's perspective is used throughout the whole book unless written to you in this fan fiction of mine.**_

It has been two months since I defeated that CJ in that ghost pepper challenge and I assumed he still hasn't been revived yet. But what if he was revived and he was looking for my blood? That thought wandered for a little bit, but then I finally was forgetful about that thought when someone knocked on my door to my office. I walked up to the door and opened it. And to my surprise, McFlipper came in again to check how everything was.

"Hey, detective! How do the buildings look in Toontown so far?" she asked with a grin that showed her glowing white teeth.

"Actually, every building seems to be clear of any Cogs, which is a HUGE plus." I replied with a smirk.

"That's divine, then! I guess the Toons can be happy for the day!" she said with a smile. "Well, you have fun at work now because I'm probably needed downstairs to take matters into my own hands."

"Alright. Well you go take those matters in your own hands and I'll do the thing I do best." I replied. We then both said our goodbyes to each other and I got back to my seat, looking at my monitor to see that all Toon buildings are fine. But another though then crossed my mind. Why would all the Toon buildings be fine? Unless the Cogs are doing something really cunning… But again, I brushed it off because I already took down the CJ and I was sure as heck that he wouldn't come back for a while.

_**McFlipper's Perspective:**_

I was now just printing out the stats for the Toon buildings so the people upstairs (who check the stats of the Toon buildings with Gates) could make sure everything was fine in Toontown. Yes, my job is to print out stats for the Toon buildings and Toontown itself in the Toontown Detective Agency. Or TDA for short (which is actually a very catchy name, if you ask me). I remembered how Gates said that no buildings were taken over by Cogs but I think that meant trouble for him. I was hoping he was going to be okay for the next few weeks at least but man, was I wrong…

_**Dr. Gates's Perspective: **_

All of the sudden, I heard thousands of propellers coming nearer and nearer to the roof of the agency. And then, they all came through the roof of the agency and before I knew it, I was being taken hostage to the Chief Justice. I should have known he was revived and craved my blood.


	3. The Depressed Staff

Chapter 3

_**McFlipper's Perspective**_

I deemed this too normal. The Cogs weren't even bothering themselves to take over even a couple buildings. I suspected they were looking for blood and probably they were looking for Dr. Gates's blood. And this time, I was right about it. Because a couple minutes after that thought crossed my mind, I heard a loud crash through the roof and all the workers at the agency (counting me) rushed to where it was located and then we saw the office of Dr. Gates. It was all messed up with crumpled paper; his desk and computer monitors all on the floor with the screen broken. We were suddenly surprised that Gates was captured and we all know that the CJ planned it all. Sadly, we couldn't do anything about it. We all then gathered to the conference room to plan something out. We sat there and argued what to do for one straight hour, which was a mess. We finally completed the arguments and then settled to a decision that we have to confront the CJ face-to-face no matter what the price. We got a little shifty about it and arguments started a bit again. But the arguments cooled out after a few moments because we realized there was no other way to get Gates back. We had to do this precisely and if we even choked up on one simple thing; we would all wound up to be screwed. Twilight (who was the female black cat that kissed Gates during the last story) was deciding who would go and try to get Gates out of the CJ's area. I bit my lip nervously as she said this. I knew that Twilight was worried the most and she was literally on the verge of breaking into pieces, but she was definitely in no shape to save Dr. Gates. So I decided to take the life-threatening decision to save him from the CJ. "Look.. I-" I hesitated for a second but carried on after that. "I think I should do the part of saving Dr. Gates because… well.. Twilight is my best friend and I want to help her right now as much as I can. We can't just let Twilight do this because she's obviously stricken with shock and she's in no shape to do that part of the mission." Everyone took a moment to think about what I said, and they then realized Twilight should probably not take that part of the mission.

"Actually, I don't think I can even do this mission. It- It's just too much r-right now." she said with a tear or two dropping from her eye. She stood up considerably slow and walked out of the room with no goodbye or anything. I felt really bad for her and for what she had to go through right now and she wanted to see Gates now more than ever. I mean, just think about it. What has Dr. Gates done to deserve this capturing and perhaps torturing after that? And God knows what they were going to do to him. But what I knew was I had to save him as soon as possible. And that's what we planned out for the next few hours: saving Dr. Gates.


End file.
